1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a voice recording and/or reproducing apparatus for recording a voice to a recording medium by converting an analog signal representing the voice to a digital signal, and/or for reproducing the voice by converting the digital signal to an analog signal.
2. Description of the Related Art
A digital voice recording and reproducing apparatus converts an analog signal representing a voice to a digital signal and records the digital signal in a recording medium when the voice is recorded, and converts the digital signal to an analog signal when the voice is reproduced. Various types of digital voice recording and reproducing apparatuses have been developed and practically used.
The digital voice recording and reproducing apparatus has been practically used also in a so-called dictation system in which the dictations recorded by a plurality of dictators are reproduced and typed by a typist, or in a so-called centralized type of dictation system in which a dictation is directly recorded by a dictator via a telephone network or the like to a reproducing apparatus located on the side of a typist.
In the dictation system, in order to identify the dictator of a dictation, the dictator's name is inputted as voice at the beginning of the dictation. In the centralized type of dictation system, a predetermined number assigned to the dictator is inputted before the dictation is started by using the telephone.
However, it is troublesome to input the dictator's name as voice each time recording is made. Further, measures should be taken against the case in which a plurality of dictators have the same name.
Moreover, the digitally recorded dictation is often recorded in a rewritable solid-state memory, which may be used for a recording medium of a computer. It is very convenient if a single solid-state memory is commonly used for the voice recording and reproducing apparatus and the computer. However, in such a case, a recorded voice file is required to be discriminated from the other computer files to prevent confusion.